Solo Quédate en Silencio
by insane4iero
Summary: Capitulo 6! Espero que a Odd no se le haya acabado la voz con tantas platicas que tuvo :p Aelita y Jeremy por fin platican y que creen... Odd le hace ver a Yumi que Ulrich merece que le explique lo que paso. Please R
1. Lo Siento

**A/N: **_Hola! Esta es la segunda vez que escribo una fic en español, pero la primera de Code Lyoko en español , espero que les guste! Oh, y antes de comenzar quiero decir que yo no soy dueña de Code Lyoko ni de la canción "Solo Quédate en Silencio" de RBD. Bueno, ya dicho eso, disfruten!_

**Solo Quédate En Silencio  
Capitulo 1: Lo Siento  
Por: Japanime Girl**

"Sissi, por ultima vez, ya te dije que Yumi es mi novia así que ya deja de molestarme!" Ulrich dijo irritado

"Pero mi querido Ulrich, si te dejo en paz, no vas a poder hacer nada al respecto" dijo Sissi

"Hacer nada de que?"

Sissi sonrío malvadamente "Ya se su secreto" dijo

Ulrich se sorprendió pero lo escondió perfectamente "Secreto? Cual secreto? Te has vuelto completamente loca Sissi" le dio la espalda "Ya déjame en paz" empezó a caminar

"Esta bien" dijo "Creo que a Milly le encantaría la información para el periódico de la escuela... Aelita, virtualizada por Jeremy de un mundo llamado Lyoko"

Ulrich paro y volteo a verla "Que sabes tu de Lyoko?" pregunto

Sissi sonrío con mirada de victoria dijo "Lo se todo" dijo

"Que quieres?" Ulrich pregunto temerosamente

"Que bueno que lo preguntas querido Ulrich, solo quiero una noche" dijo Sissi

"No querrás decir..."

Sissi río entre dientes "Claro que quiero decir eso"

"Pero tu estas loca! Que no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? Yumi es mi novia! No puedo hacerle eso!" grito llamando la atención de varios estudiantes, pero al ver que se trataba de Ulrich y Sissi volvieron a lo de ellos

"Esta bien, te daré hasta hoy en la noche para que lo pienses, te espero en la casita de los útiles de jardinería" dijo, dio media vuelta y se marcho

"Tengo que avisarle a Jeremy, no se como te hayas enterado de Lyoko Sissi, pero al terminar este día, ya no recordaras nada" dijo y se fue a buscar a Jeremy

"QUE? Como de que no puedes hacer nada! Si Sissi le dice a Milly sobre Lyoko, ella lo publicara en el periódico y se armara todo un lío"

"Lo siento Ulrich, pero ya sabes lo que pasa cuando volvemos al pasado, ademas el programa tiene unos problemas, y eso es exactamente lo que estoy arreglando ahorita"

"Bueno y cuando va a estar listo? En una o dos horas?" pregunto

"Trata mañana en la tarde" dijo Jeremy

"No puede ser! Gracias por nada!" dijo enfurecido y se fue, golpeando la puerta al salir

"Que le pasara?" Jeremy le pregunto a Odd

"Solo el sabe" contesto

_**Te encuentro despierto  
Me dices "Lo siento"  
Con una lagrima derramas**_

Yumi se dirigía al cuarto a buscar a Ulrich. Odd le había dicho que estaba actuando raro desde anoche

_"Buenos días!" dijo Yumi con una sonrisa en la cara_

_"Hola Yumi, como amaneciste hoy?" pregunto Aelita_

_"Muy bien gracias" Yumi noto que faltaba alguien "Y Ulrich? Donde esta?"_

_"Ulrich? Debe de estar dormido todavía" dijo Odd "Lo trate de despertar, pero me dijo que no lo molestara, que lo dejara dormir mas tiempo"_

_"Usualmente tu eres el que actúa así" dijo Yumi_

_"Lo se, pero Ulrich anda actuando raro desde anoche" dijo Odd_

_"Raro? Como?" pregunto Aelita_

_Odd encogió los hombros "Llego a dormir tardisimo, eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando llego al cuarto"_

_"Pero, no sabes que tiene?" pregunto Yumi_

_Odd sacudió su cabeza "No, cuando le pregunte, me ignoro, fue como si no le hubiera preguntado nada"_

_Yumi se preocupo, volteo a ver a Jeremy y a Aelita "Y ustedes no saben nada?"_

_"No, yo me acabo de enterar igual que tu" dijo Aelita_

_"No, Odd fue y me dijo todo en la mañana, yo fui hace rato a hablar con el, pero tampoco me quiso decir nada, nos dijo que lo dejáramos de molestar" dijo Jeremy_

_Yumi suspiro 'Que tendrá' pensó angustiada_

_"Saben, ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que ir a despertarlo, o va llegar tarde a clases" dijo Odd_

_Yumi lo detuvo "No espera Odd, yo iré. Sirve que así le pregunto lo que tiene, a ver si a mi me dice algo" dijo_

Yumi toco suavemente en la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta alguna, decidió entrar, pensando que Ulrich aun dormía

"Ulrich? Estas despierto?" pregunto

Ulrich se medio levanto al escuchar la voz de Yumi "Yumi, que haces aquí?" le pregunto

Yumi sonrío "Bueno, vine a despertarte para que no llegues tarde a clases, pero veo que ya no es necesario... y también vine a preguntarte algo"

"Preguntarme que?" pregunto al acostarse de nuevo

"Pues, Odd me dijo que estabas actuando raro desde anoche, y quería saber si estas bien"

Después de un silencio incomodo Ulrich hablo "Yumi, por favor, perdóname. Yo no quería en ningún momento lastimarte de esta manera" dijo Ulrich, su vista borrosa con lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos.

"Pero Ulrich, no entiendo, por que me dices eso?" Yumi pregunto angustiada, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que le ocurría a Ulrich, y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con la duda. Se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó en la orilla, mirando profundamente a Ulrich "Que es lo que sucede?" pregunto

Ulrich solamente sacudió su cabeza y se levanto de la cama, lagrimas derramadas en su cara "No se si deba decírtelo Yumi"

"Pero decirme que!" pregunto desesperada "No entiendo! Por que me pides perdón? Por que me dices que no querías lastimare? Habla ya por favor Ulrich!"

_**Me abrazas, me hielo  
Me pides un beso  
Y yo me quedo sin respirar**_

Ulrich no dijo nada solo se acerco a ella, la abrazo y dijo "Yumi, por favor bésame"

Yumi ahora si estaba verdaderamente confundida "Ulrich... estas actuando muy raro y yo..." paro al sentir los labios de Ulrich en los suyos, después de un instante, Ulrich se aparto de ella y la miro profundamente el los ojos "Yumi yo... hice algo que no debería haber hecho"

"Que hiciste? Dímelo ya!" exigió Yumi

Ulrich le tomo la mano "Yo... ayer... bueno anoche..."

"Ulrich por favor deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime ya"

"Sissi y yo... anoche... pasamos la noche juntos" dijo con ojos llorosos

Al momento que le dijo, sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, se sentía como un pez sin agua, sus piernas le temblaban, se dejo caer en la cama de Odd por miedo de que sus piernas se rindieran y la tiraran. No podía hablar, su lengua había perdido todo el movimiento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar

Ulrich se hincó enfrente de ella "Yumi, por favor dime algo, no te quedes callada!" suplico

_**Solo espera un momento  
Solo dime "No es cierto"**_

"Ulrich... como pudiste?" pregunto, su habilidad de hablar recuperada "Yo pensé que me amabas"

Ulrich tomo su mano "Yumi, claro que te amo! Pero..."

Yumi se levanto y le dio la espalda "Ulrich, por favor dime que no es cierto" volteo a verlo "Es una broma verdad?"

Ulrich sacudió la cabeza

"Entonces?" pregunto enfadada, arrebato su mano "Por que lo hiciste?"

Ulrich se levanto y volteo hacia ella "Yo no quería, pero había una razón muy poderosa, estoy seguro que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo"

_**Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
Acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi  
Te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo  
Guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti**_

Yumi se le quedo viendo fijamente "Como puedes decir eso? Yo nunca te hubiera traicionado! Que razón en este mundo puede existir para que me hayas hecho esto?" se dirigió a la puerta

Ulrich corrió para impedirle que se fuera "Espera Yumi, por favor déjame explicarte!"

_**Tengo tanto miedo  
Y es que no comprendo  
Que fue lo que yo  
He hecho mal**_

Yumi limpio sus lagrimas "Esta bien, te voy a dar ese privilegio" dijo y se sentó de nuevo en la cama "Se que nunca te he fallado yo a ti, por eso quiero saber"

Ulrich se sentó en la otra cama frente a ella, suspiro y empezó a contarle todo "Ayer en la mañana, Sissi me dijo que sabia todo acerca de Lyoko y Aelita, me chantajeo de nuevo, me dijo que si no pasaba la noche con ella le iba a decir a Milly todo para que ella lo publicara en el periódico de la escuela"

Yumi se sorprendió "Pero, por que no le dijiste a Jeremy que te ayudara? Hubieran podido regresar el tiempo"

"Lo hice, pero Jeremy me dijo que el programa tenia unos problemas, y que no iba a estar listo hasta hoy en la tarde, Sissi me dijo que me esperaría en la casa de los útiles de jardinería esa noche, fui y trate de negociar con ella, pero no quiso, dijo que tenia que decidirme ya"

_**Me abrazas, me hielo  
Me pides un beso  
Y yo me quedo sin respirar**_

Ulrich se levanto de la cama "Vez, yo no podía poner en riesgo la vida de Aelita"

Yumi dejo caer sus lagrimas "Tienes razón, pero pusiste en riesgo nuestra relación"

Ulrich limpio sus lagrimas y la abrazo "Lo siento mucho Yumi"

_**Solo espera un momento  
Solo dime "No es cierto"**_

Yumi se levanto de la cama "Yo también lo siento Ulrich, pero... no puedo, no podemos seguir juntos después de esto"

"No me digas eso Yumi! Por favor dime que no hablas en serio"

_**Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
Acaríciame un momento ven junto a mi  
Te daré el ultimo beso el mas profundo  
Guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti**_

"Hablo muy en serio Ulrich, no podría soportar seguir contigo sabiendo que te acostaste con otra!" grito

"Yumi por favor!"

"No, se que lo hiciste para que no se enteraran de lo de Aelita, y eso me parece muy noble de tu parte como tu amiga, pero como tu novia, no puedo perdonártelo"

_**Dame tu mano  
Devuélveme el aire  
Di que me amas  
Que no eres culpable  
Por lo menos un momento  
Dime que esto no es cierto**_

Ulrich tomo su mano "Yo te amo, Yumi y se uy bien que tu también me amas a mi"

Yumi lo miro a los ojos "Ulrich, claro que te amo, pero creo que tenemos que dejar esto como esta, seguiremos siendo amigos"

"Tu crees que en el futuro puedas perdonarme?" Ulrich le pregunto

"No lo se Ulrich, solo el tiempo lo sabrá" tomo su otra mano y se acerco a el "Lo siento pero, no puedo"

"Te comprendo Yumi, y créeme que yo también lo siento"

_**Solo quédate en silencio...  
Acaríciame un momento...  
Te daré el ultimo beso...  
Guardare mis sentimientos  
Y me iré lejos de ti**_

Ulrich envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acerco hacia el "Solo dame un ultimo beso" le dijo "El mas profundo" se acerco a ella y la beso

Yumi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso, después de un tiempo se separaron sin quitarse la vista del uno al otro

"Adiós Ulrich, mis sentimientos hacia ti permanecerán guardados, tal ves algún día pueda perdonarte lo que hiciste" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Ulrich trato de limpiarlas pero Yumi retrocedió, volteo y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Te seguiré amando, siempre Yumi" dijo Ulrich

Yumi abrió la puerta, volteo a verlo una vez mas y sin decir mas salió de su cuarto. Al cerrar la puerta callo rendida al piso con su espalda a la puerta, llorando como a un bebe "Yo también te seguiré amando Ulrich, siempre..."

_**Solo quédate en silencio  
Cinco minutos  
Acaríciame un momento  
Ven junto a mi  
Te daré el ultimo beso  
El mas profundo  
Guardare mis sentimientos  
Y me iré lejos de ti...**_

**A/N:**_ Bueno, que les pareció, lo se, un final triste, pero últimamente quería escribir una fic triste, y bueno al oír esta canción, se me ocurrió la idea. Por favor REVIEW! Y en avancé gracias a todos los que lo hicieron, y también a los que no. Los veo pronto! _:)


	2. EL Chantajeo Continua

**A/N: **_Hola! Bueno, yo no pensaba continuar esta fic, pero como **sarck0fag0s** se percato de que cuando traduci esta fic al ingles al mismo tiempo la continúe. Entonces, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de "Sólo Quédate en Silencio" dedicado a **sarck0fag0s**._

**Sólo Quédate En Silencio  
Capitulo 2: El Chantajeo Continua  
Por: Japanime Girl**

Yumi salió de los dormitorios y se dirigió al baño. Entro y se vio en el espejo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. 'No puede ser, me veo espantosa' penso. Abrió la llave del agua y se lavo la cara. Se perdió en sus pensamientos 'Como pudo Ulrich hacerme esto?' se pregunto 'Podré algún día perdonarlo?' Cerro la llave del agua y apenas iba a salir cuando escucho a alguien sollozar de adentro de uno de los baños.

Yumi camino hacia el y toco "Hola? Estas bien?" pregunto

La niña que estaba adentro se limpio sus lagrimas y abrió la puerta, vio a Yumi parada allí "Hola" dijo tímidamente

"Estas bien?" Pregunto Yumi "Por que llorabas?"

"No es nada importante" dijo "Solo estoy un poco asustada, es todo"

"Asustada? Porque?"

"Bueno, es que acabo de llegar aquí de Boston y no estoy acostumbrada a el ambiente de aquí" dijo la niña

Yumi le sonrío "Te entiendo, todos pasamos por eso algún día" le dijo "Oh, me llamo Yumi Ishiyama"

La niña sonrío "Yo me llamo Halyn Star"

"Entonces eres Americana?" Yumi pregunto

Halyn cabeceó "Pero solo soy mitad Americana, la otra mitad soy Japonesa"

"Japonesa? En serio? Yo también soy Japonesa!" exclamo Yumi

"De verdad? Que padre encotrarme con alguien de mi origen aquí!" dijo Halyn

En eso, sonó el timbre "En que grado estas?" Yumi le pregunto

"Oh, estoy en el octavo" dijo

"Que bien! Yo tengo a unos amigos en el octavo, vamos te los presentare para que no estes sola en tu primer día aquí" Yumi dijo

Salieron del baño y se dirigieron al salón de octavo grado "Mira, ahí están!" Yumi los señalo "No te preocupes, son muy buena gente" le dijo

Halyn sonrío y se quedo atrás de Yumi "Hola!"

Odd volteo "Yumi! Que paso con Ulrich, donde esta?" le pregunto

Yumi sintió lagrimas en sus ojos, pero no las dejo caer "Esta en su cuarto, solo dile a la maestra que se siente mal si te pregunta por el" dijo

"Estas bien Yumi?" Aelita le pregunto angustiada

"No se preocupen, luego les digo" dijo "Pero miren..." dijo haciéndose a un lado "Ella es nueva aquí, se llama Halyn Star"

"Hola a todos" dijo tímidamente

'Wow! Es... hermosa' penso Odd, rápidamente camino hacia ella y tomo su mano "Hola, yo me llamo Odd Della Robbia, te va a encantar la escuela"

"Soy yo, o a Odd le gusto Halyn?" susurro Jeremy

"Parece que si, mira como le brillan los ojos" le dijo Yumi, Aelita cabeceo

En eso un chico se acerco a Halyn "Sonó el timbre, no lo escuchaste?" le pregunto mientras le quitaba la mano de Odd

"Oye! Quien te crees que eres?" pregunto Odd enojado

"Me permites? Estoy hablando con mi hermana!" dijo

"Hermana?" pregunto Yumi

"Si" dijo Halyn "El es mi hermano Haru"

Haru volteo "Perdón por mi comportamiento, lo que pasa es que mis padres me pidieron que la cuidara mucho" volteo a ver a Halyn "Ahora ve a clases!"

"Haru! Deja de tratarme como a una niñita de cinco años, ya casi cumplo trece!"

Haru la tomo de la mano "Me permiten un momento" dijo y se la llevo

"Halyn, no importa si tienes veinte años, siempre serás mi hermanita" le dijo

"Esta bien" dijo "Lo único que te voy a pedir es que dejes de sobre protejerme, no me gusta como tratas a todos los chicos que se me acercan!"

Haru suspiro "OK, lo tratare, pero... no te prometo nada"

Halyn sonrío "Esta bien, ahora puedo irme a clases gruñón?"

"Claro que si gruñona!"

Halyn se dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar hacia el salón

"Te veo después de clase! Quiero conocer a tus nuevos amigos!"

Halyn levanto su mano para señalarle que lo había escuchado "En especial al que te tenia agarrada de la mano" se dijo a si mismo y se marcho a clase

Halyn se acerco a los otros "Perdonen a mi hermano... es un poco gruñón" les dijo

"No te preocupes!" dijo Yumi "Entonces, tienes un hermano mayor?"

"Si, luego les cuento de el"

"Si esta bien, ahora tengo que irme o llegare tarde a clase" dijo Yumi "Luego los veo" y se marcho

Odd volteo a ver a Halyn "Vamos" le dijo al tomar su mano de nuevo "Te puedes sentar conmigo!"

Halyn se sonrojo mientras que Aelita se reía, entraron al salón y la maestra lo detuvo "Señor Della Robbia! Tengo..."

"Pero yo no lo hice, se lo juro!" dijo Odd interrumpiedola

"Que chistoso! Ve a sentarte! Y tu" señalo a Halyn "Ven, tengo que hablar contigo"

Odd soltó a Halyn y se fue a sentar en si lugar con cara de enojado, Jeremy se sentó enseguida de el "Que te pasa Odd?"

"Nada" dijo, volteo hacia el "No crees que Halyn es la mejor?" le pregunto

Jeremy se rió "Entonces no me equivoco" dijo

"No te equivocas de que?" le pregunto Odd confundido

"Te gusta Halyn" dijo

"Que? No... digo.. yo... a mi... uh..."

"No hace falta mas" dijo Jeremy

Aelita se sentó atrás de ellos "De que hablan?" les pregunto

"A Odd le gusta Halyn"

"Esta bien!" admitió "Me gusta! Contento?"

"Clase?" la maestra empezó "Antes de empezar, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera Halyn Star, por favor denle una calurosa bienvenida a Kadic" dijo mientras miraba alrededor "Veamos... Halyn, puedes sentarte al lado de Aelita, Aelita levanta tu mano por favor" Halyn se dirigió a sentarse "Bueno, vamos a comenzar, saquen sus cuadernos, vamos a tomar algunas notas"

Mientras, en el salón de Yumi el maestro les presentaba a Haru "Haru, puedes sentarte al lado de Yumi"

Haru se sentó "Hola" susurro Yumi

"Hola, tu eres un de las amigas de Halyn, verdad?" le pregunto

"Si, la conocí hoy en la mañana en el baño, estaba llorano asi es que yo trate de levantarle el animo"

"Gracias, no estaba muy contenta de venir a estudiar a Francia, y para decirte la verdad, yo tampoco, pero no esta mal" le dijo, la vio un poco mejor "Perdón por preguntar pero... estabas llorando?"

"Um... si pero no era nada de importancia" le dijo

"Si tu lo dices" dijo y volteo a el maestro dejando a Yumi sola con sus pensamientos

'Ulrich... no creo que pueda vivir sin ti' penso empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado esa mañana _"Pase la noche con Sissi"_ Yumi sintió lagrimas en su cara, rápidamente las limpio 'Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?' se pregunto 'Lo perdonare? Después de todo no lo hizo a propósito penso 'Si estaba realmente arrepentido' Una voz en su interior dijo 'Si pero ni que Sissi lo haya violado!' 'Sissi! Nada mas escuchar su nombre hace que se me revuelva el estomago! Si uno de estos días me la encuentro no voy a responder!' después de unos minutos de debate, levanto su mano, "Maestro... puedo ir a la enfermería?"

EL maestro volteo a verla "Claro Yumi"

Yumi se levanto y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios, asegurándose de que nadie la viera. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Ulrich y al momento de tocar paro 'Espera Yumi! No puedes perdonarlo tan fácilmente!' la voz le dijo 'El te mintió

'No, no me mintió!' le respodio a la voz "Lo hizo para no poner en peligro la vida de Aelita

'Si pero al hacer eso, puso en peligro la relación entre ustedes"

"Ya déjame en paz!" dijo en voz alta, de repente se abrió la puerta

"Yumi!" Ulrich la abrazo "Sabia que me perdonarías"

Yumi lo alejo "No Ulrich, no te he perdonado!" dijo, estaba a punto de irse pero Ulrich la agarro

"Yumi, por favor, sabes muy bien que no vas a poder seguir tu vida sin mi!" le dijo

"Lo se..." Yumi dijo, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas una vez mas "Pero estoy dispuesta a tratar"

"Yumi, no nos puedes hacer esto!" le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos también

Yumi le arrebato su brazo "Si puedo, yo se que si puedo!" dijo y se fue derramando lagrimas 'Por que? Por que no puedo perdonarte Ulrich?' penso 'Yo se que te amo pero... tal vez nunca voy a poder perdonarte, pero porque si estaba tan dispuesta a perdonarte todo solo hace unos minutos' Iba a regresar a clase pero en eso sonó el timbre, suspiro "Bueno iré a ver a los demás"

"Por fin!" dijo Odd felizmente mientras salían del salón "LIBERTAD!" grito haciendo a varios estudiantes voltear a verlo como si estuviera loco

"Odd! Deja de hacer el ridículo!" dijo Jeremy

"Es que no aprecian las pequeñas cosas de la vida!" dijo Odd

"Puedo preguntar algo?" Halyn dijo

"Claro que si Princesa!" dijo Odd

Halyn se sonrojo "No te preocupes, así me dice a mi también"

"A que hora sirven la comida?"

"Ahora estas hablando en mi lenguaje" dijo Odd

"A las doce de la tarde. Por que? Tienes hambre?" le pregunto Jeremy

"No, solo estaba curiosa por saber"

"Mira ahí viene Yumi"

"Con Haru!" dijo Odd un poco enfadado

Halyn volteo hacia el "No te preocupes, mi hermano no es malo, solo quiere conocerlos" le dijo

"Hola, ya llegue" alguien atrás de ellos dijo

Voltearon y vieron a Ulrich "Hasta que se te antojo llegar!" dijo Odd "Como te sientes?" le pregunto

"Luego te cuento"

"Oh, Ulrich ella es Halyn ,Halyn Ulrich" Jeremy los presento

"Hola" dijo Halyn

"Hola, gusto conocerte" Ulrich dijo "A quien esperan?" pregunto

"A ellos" Odd señalando a Yumi y a Haru

Ulrich de inmediato se encelo "Quien es ese que esta con Yumi?" les pregunto

"Es mi hermano, por que?" dijo Halyn

"Curiosidad nada mas" dijo Ulrich

"Que crees que este pasando?" Aelita le susurro a Jeremy

"Solo ellos saben" le contesto

"Hola chicos, ya conocen a Haru?" Yumi dijo

Todos cabecearon

"Como te a ido Halyn?" Haru le pregunto

"Bien" dijo

Mientras Ulrich tomo a Yumi del brazo y la llevo a otro lugar "Quien es el? Tu nuevo novio?" pregunto con voz de celos

"Como crees que va a ser mi novio!" dijo Yumi "Lo acabo de conocer, te estas volviendo mas celoso cada minuto que pasa, ademas ya sabes que yo te amo a ti"

Ulrich se sorprendió "Me amas?" le pregunto "Entonces per que no me perdonas?"

"Por que no puedo" le respondió

"Pero por que no!" le volvió a preguntar "Solo contéstame!"

Antes de que Yumi pudiera responderle, Jeremy los interrumpió "XANA ataco!"

"XANA?" Haru y Halyn preguntaron confundidos

"Les explico en el camino, pero ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que algo mal pase" dijo Jeremy

"Querido Ulrich..."

Ulrich se congelo 'No puede ser!' volteo a ver a Sissi "Sissi! Estoy ocupado!" le dijo

Yumi estaba a punto de dejarse ir hacia ella, pero Jeremy la detuvo "Vamos Yumi, deja que el se encargué de ella"

Sissi abrazo a Ulrich "Vamos Ulrich, quiero que me ayudes en algo" le dijo

Ulrich la empujo "No Sissi! Déjame en paz, no te voy a ayudar a nada! Entendiste?" dijo enfadado

"ESTA BIEN! Pero no vengas a rogarme de rodillas cuando toda la escuela se entere de Aelita y Lyoko!" dijo apunto de irse pero Ulrich la detuvo

"Esta bien, tu ganas" dijo derrotado "Que quieres?"

**A/N: **_Y ahí esta el segundo capitulo! Por favor dejen reviews! Los veo pronto :)_


	3. Regreso al Pasado

**A/N:**_ Aquí esta el tercer capitulo!_

**Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews: **_Loconexion y Palin Moulet_

**Sólo Quédate En Silencio  
Capitulo 3: Regreso al Pasado  
Por: Japanime Girl**

Sissi abrazo a Ulrich "Vamos Ulrich, quiero que me ayudes en algo" le dijo

Ulrich la empujo "No Sissi! Déjame en paz, no te voy a ayudar a nada! Entendiste?" dijo enfadado

"ESTA BIEN! Pero no vengas a rogarme de rodillas cuando toda la escuela se entere de Aelita y Lyoko!" dijo apunto de irse pero Ulrich la detuvo

"Esta bien, tu ganas" dijo derrotado "Que quieres?"

A Sissi se le ocurrió una idea "Sabes que, olvídate de ayudarme en algo" dijo

Ulrich la vio con con cara de confuso "Entonces... me puedo ir?" pregunto cautelosamente

"Si..."

Ulrich no perdió tiempo, volteo y justo cuando se iba a ir Sissi lo detuvo "Espera, yo voy a ir contigo"

"QUE!" Ulrich volteo a verla "Claro que no te voy a llevar a Lyoko"

"Entonces si es a donde tu y los otros se dirigían verdad?" pregunto Sissi "Bien, yo quiero ir también"

'Tenia que abrir mi boca' pensó Ulrich "Sissi, no te voy a llevar a Lyoko, y no me importa se le dices a toda la escuela de Aelita y Lyoko" dijo

Sissi se sorprendió Pensé que ya lo tenia bien controlado' pensó "COMO QUIERAS!" se dio media vuelta y se marcho

Ulrich le marco a Jeremy "Jeremy? Por favor dime que el programa de regresar al pasado esta listo

"Si, por que, paso algo en la escuela?" Jeremy le pregunto por el teléfono

"Si pero no relacionado con XANA" dijo "Sissi esta a punto de decirle a todos en la escuela de Aelita"

"OK, lo voy a programar en este instante, pero tienes mucho que explicarnos" le dijo a Ulrich

Ulrich suspiro "Claro, pero asegurate de programarlo para que se regrese hasta ayer en la mañana" dijo "Como esta todo por alla?"

"Todo bien hasta ahora Aelita casi llega a la torre"

"Quieres que vaya para alla?" Ulrich pregunto

"Sabes, creo que si porque Odd y Haru están a punto de agarrarse a golpes!"

"Haru y Odd? Por que?"

"Cuidado!" grito Jeremy mientras que un diskette le pasaba por un lado "Larga historia! Solo ven!" dijo y colgó

Ulrich guardo su celular y corrió a la factoría

Odd se paro a un lado de Jeremy "Oye, dile a Yumi que cuide bien a Halyn!" le dijo

"HEY!" le grito Haru a Odd "Todavía no acabo contigo!" dijo

"Podrían callarse un segundo! Estoy en un proceso complicado!" dijo Jeremy "Vayan a pelearse a otro lado!" "Halyn cuidado atrás de ti!" dijo Jeremy

Inmediatamente Haru y Odd se pegaron a la pantalla de la computadora "Que paso? Donde esta Halyn?" pregunto Haru preocupado "Yo sabia que no debí haberla dejado ir ahí!" dijo "Esto es culpa tuya!" dijo enfadado apuntando a Odd "TU! Tu fuiste el que se la llevo! Si algo le pasa te mato!"

"Tranquilízate!" dijo Odd "Yo nunca pondría a alguien en peligro!"

"Si Haru, no tienes de que preocuparte!" dijo Jeremy "Halyn esta a salvo, solo mira a Odd, el fue a Lyoko y no le paso nada malo!"

"Bueno, eso es cierto" dijo Haru

"Por la que nos deberíamos de preocupar es de Aelita" dijo Jeremy

"Por que Aelita?" pregunto Haru

"Bueno, Aelita es diferente a nosotros" dijo Odd "Si ella pierde todos sus puntos de vida, se muere"

"OK, ya me confundieron!" dijo Haru "Que no me acaban de decir que no te pasa nada si te metes a... Lyoko?" pregunto, "No me dijeron eso solo para que ya no me preocupara verdad?" agarro a Jeremy de la camisa "Regrésame a Halyn en este instante!"

"Oye! No saques tu frustración en mi!" dijo Jeremy

Odd corrió y quito a Haru de encima de Jeremy "Siéntate! Te voy a explicar!" le ordeno apuntado al suelo

"Quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes!" le dijo Haru molesto mientras le aventaba la mano a un lado

Jeremy suspiro "Misión cumplida Jeremy! Aelita acaba de entrar a la torre" dijo Yumi

Un minuto después Aelita dijo "Torre desactivada!"

"Buen trabajo! Regresar al pasado" dijo al oprimir un tecla

Todo alrededor de ellos se cubrió en una luz brillante que dejaba ciego a cualquiera. Después todos estaban haciendo lo que hicieron un día antes

Yumi estaba sentada en el comedor desayunando con su familia 'Por que nos mando hasta ayer Jeremy?' pensó Yumi

Mientras, en la escuela Ulrich vio a Sissi caminando hacia la cafetería, el la detuvo "Oye, Sissi?"

Sissi le sonrío "Dime querido Ulrich?"

"No tienes... nada que decirme?" le pregunto a Sissi

"No, por que?" Sissi le pregunto confusa

Ulrich sonrío "No, solo preguntaba" dijo y se marcho, dejándola confundida

"Que paso?" pregunto Odd

"Todo salió perfecto, no recuerda nada" dijo Ulrich

"Ahora si, nos vas a decir lo que paso?" pregunto Jeremy

"Bueno, no se como pero Sissi se entero de Lyoko y Aelita, y me chantajeo" comenzó Ulrich "Me dijo que si no quería que le dijera a toda la escuela, tendría que pasar una noche con ella"

"TU!" Odd se callo "Tu pásate la noche con Sissi?" le pregunto

"Cállate, te va a escuchar alguien!" dijo Ulrich

"Por eso estabas tan enojado cuando te dije de lo del programa, verdad?" pregunto Jeremy

"Si, y ahora no se si Yumi me va a perdonar o no" dijo "Yo se que todavía me quiere, ella me lo dijo"

"Buena suerte con eso" le dijo Jeremy

"Ulrich, me siento tan mal, todo lo que les esta pasando a ti a Yumi es mi culpa" le dijo Aelita

"Que? Claro que no es tu culpa Aelita!" Ulrich le dijo

"Claro que si, si no hubiera sido por mi, nada de esto les estuviera pasando" dijo Aelita

"No Aelita, no digas eso!" dijo Ulrich tratando de hacerla sentir bien "No quiero que pienses eso, nada de esto es tu culpa"

"Pero..."

"Ninguna palabra mas!" dijo Ulrich

"Esta bien"

"Bueno, cambiando el tema" dijo Odd "Creen que Halyn ya este aquí?" pregunto

"Pues, me acuerdo que nos dijo que llego hoy en la tarde, claro que tu no sabes por que estabas muy ocupado contemplándola" dijo Jeremy

Odd se sonrojo "No es cierto!"

"Claro, lo que tu digas!" dijo Jeremy

"Odd, te gusta Halyn?" Ulrich le pregunto

Odd encontró sus manos muy interesantes en ese instante "Poquito" dijo

"Halyn? Fue un sueño?" Haru le pregunto mientras se bajaban del avión

"No se... fue todo... tan real" dijo Halyn

Se subieron al taxi que los llevaría a Kadic "Creo que lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos a Kadic" dijo Haru

Cuando Halyn y Haru llegaron a Kadic, los demás ya los estaban esperando en la entrada, Odd se acerco a ella "Hola Halyn... me recuerdas?" le pregunto

Haru se atravesó en medio de ellos "Que fue lo que paso?" pregunto "Por que estamos pasando por este día otra ves?"

Jeremy se ajusto sus lentes "Hice un regreso al pasado"

"Pero como?" pregunto Halyn

"Verán, el regreso al pasado es un programa que usamos cuando algo malo sucede aquí" dijo Ulrich "Algo malo o cada cuando alguien esta a punto de descubrirnos"

"Entonces... por que no apagan la computadora para terminar con eso?" pregunto Halyn

"No podemos hacer eso" dijo Jeremy

"Por que no? Se ahorrarían todo este problema!" dijo Halyn

"Aelita se muere si apagamos Lyoko" dijo Jeremy

"Que? Por que?" pregunto Haru

"XANA le implanto un virus a Aelita antes de que la devirtualizaramos" dijo Jeremy "Si apagamos Lyoko, Aelita se muere, al menos que hallemos un anti-virus"

"Que casi encontramos ahora que sabemos que el quinto sector tiene toda la información de XANA" dijo Odd

"Oigan, perdón por cambiar el tema pero... tengo mucha hambre" dijo Halyn

"Vamos Princesa" dijo Odd mientras tomaba su mano "Yo te llevo a la cafetería, sirve que cómo yo también" se la llevo, dejando a un súper enojado Haru atrás

"Lo voy a matar" dijo Haru

"No te preocupes Haru, Odd no es tan malo" dijo Jeremy

'Me encargare de el después" pensó "Oigan, que no había otra chica? Yumi?"

Ulrich se encelo "Si, por que?" pregunto

"Solo preguntaba" dijo Haru

En la cafetería Halyn y Odd estaban en linea para tomar su comida

"Entonces, te gusta la escuela?" Odd le pregunto

"Si" dijo Halyn "Te puedo decir algo?"

"Claro"

"Al principio, yo no quería venir" le dijo

"Por que?" Odd le pregunto

"Bueno, es que yo pensaba que iba a ser difícil venir a estudiar a otro país"

"Si, se lo que me dices" dijo Odd recordando su primer día en Kadic "Yo sentí igual" le dijo "Pero luego conocí a Ulrich, Jeremy y Yumi"

"Y las cosas se te hicieron mas fáciles?" pregunto Halyn

"Si"

Tomaron su comida y se sentaron 'Wow, esta es como nuestra primera cita!' pensó Odd 'De que hablas Odd? Ni siquiera le gustas! Ni la he conocido bien... creo que mejor me cayo y como' pensó

"Odd, estas bien?" pregunto Halyn

"Uh... si" dijo cogió su tenedor y empezó a comer

**A/N: **_ Wow! Este capitulo se hizo muy corto cuando lo traduci del ingles al español! Bueno, por favor déjenme REVIEWS!_


	4. Este Corazón

**A/N: **_YAY! Dos capítulos en el mismo día! No es mi estilo, bueno espero que les guste :)_

**Solo Quédate en Silencio  
Capitulo 4: Este Corazón  
Por: Japanime Girl**

"Jeremy, me siento muy mal!" dijo Aelita "Se que Ulrich me dijo que no me echara la culpa, pero no puedo, yo se que todo lo que les esta pasando a el y a Yumi es por mi culpa"

"Aelita, deja de preocuparte por eso" Jeremy dijo tratando de consolarla "Lo hecho, hecho esta, ademas, si Ulrich te dijo que no fue tu culpa, es por que así es" le dijo

Aelita suspiro "No se Jeremy..."

"Mira, vamos a dejar de hablar de esto, si Yumi y Ulrich se aman verdaderamente, van a poder resolver este problema"

"Ojalá y así sea Jeremy" dijo Aelita al levantarse de la cama "Bueno, mejor me voy, ya es hora de ir a dormir"

"Aelita, espera un segundo"

Aelita volteo a verlo "Que pasa Jeremy?"

"Yo... uh... quiero decirte algo" le dijo 'Jeremy, esta es tu oportunidad, solo dile lo que sientes por ella' pensó, tomo su mano "Aelita, ya hace tiempo que quiero decirte esto... y creo... que este es el momento para decírtelo"

'Me ira a decir que le gusto' pensó Aelita emocionada "Esta bien, dime" le dijo

Jeremy se armo de valor "Aelita... tu eres muy especial para mi, desde que te conocí mi vida cambio... bueno lo que te trato de decir es que me..." paro cuando alguien abrió la puerta

"Hora de dormir!" dijo Jim

"Pero..."

Jim noto a Aelita sentada en la cama de Jeremy "Aelita, ve a tu cuarto en este instante"

'Que inoportuno eres Jim' pensó Jeremy "Luego platicamos Aelita, ve a dormir" Jeremy le dijo

"Esta bien" dijo Aelita y salió del cuarto de Jeremy un poco enfadada 'Pensé que este seria el día en que Jeremy y yo nos hiciéramos novios! Pero Jim tuvo que arruinarlo!' pensó

_**Como poder recuperar tu amor  
Como sacar la tristeza de mi corazón  
Mi mundo solo gira por ti**_

Yumi estaba acostada, tratando de dormirse, pero había algo o mas bien alguien que no la dejaba dormir y ese alguien se llama Ulrich. Ya era la una de la mañana y no podía dormir. 'No puedo creerlo, la primera vez que vivi este día era tan feliz, y ahora... ni siquiera puedo dormir!' pensó 'Como quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado!'

Mientras en la escuela, Ulrich se encontraba en la misma situación, en lo único que podía pensar era en Yumi "Que puedo hacer para que me perdones Yumi?" se pregunto. Cerro los ojos y empezó a ver imágenes de lo que había pasado con el y Yumi.

_Yumi se levanto de la cama "Yo también lo siento Ulrich, pero... no puedo, no podemos seguir juntos después de esto"_

_"No me digas eso Yumi! Por favor dime que no hablas en serio"_

_"Hablo muy en serio Ulrich, no podría soportar seguir contigo sabiendo que te acostaste con otra!" grito _

_"Yumi por favor!"_

_"No, se que lo hiciste para que no se enteraran de lo de Aelita, y eso me parece muy noble de tu parte como tu amiga, pero como tu novia, no puedo perdonártelo"_

'No puedo perdonártelo" esas palabras hacia que le doliera el corazón a Ulrich 'Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, nada de esto estuviera pasando!' pensó

'Claro, Sissi no te puso una pistola en la cabeza para que pasaras la noche con ella' una voz en su interior le cometo

'A ti quien te pregunto?' pensó Ulrich irritado

'Solo digo lo obvio Ulrich, vas a tener que ganarte su confianza de nuevo' dijo la voz

Ulrich suspiro "No puedo seguir aquí, siento que me estoy ahogando!" se levanto de la cama, tomo su chaqueta y salió del cuarto, tratando de no hacer ruido

_**Como sanar este profundo dolor  
Siento correr por mis venas tu respiración  
Estoy tan conectada a ti  
Que hasta en mis sueños te veo  
Sin ti yo me muero**_

Yumi por fin pudo dormirse, pero hasta en sus sueños seguía viviendo la tortura que vivía en el mundo real.

_"Que hiciste? Dímelo ya!" exigió Yumi_

_Ulrich le tomo la mano "Yo... ayer... bueno anoche..."_

_"Ulrich por favor deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime ya"_

_"Sissi y yo... anoche... pasamos la noche juntos" dijo con ojos llorosos_

Yumi se agitaba y daba vueltas mientras dormía, estaba viviendo toda esa pesadilla de nuevo, y aunque solo era un sueño, todo parecía ser real. Por fin pudo despertarse, con sudor en la frente 'Por que me esta pasando esto a mi?' se pregunto. Se levanto de su cama y bajo por un vaso con agua. Cuando regreso a su cuarto, cerro la puerta y alguien la abrazo por atrás, tapándole la boca para que no pudiera gritar

"Soy yo Yumi" Ulrich suspiro en su oído para que se calmara

Yumi sintió escalofríos correr por su cuerpo, finalmente Ulrich la soltó "Como entraste Ulrich?" le pregunto

Ulrich apunto a su ventana "Estaba abierta"

"Sabes que estas traspasando propiedad ajena?" le dijo "Solo basta con llamar a la policía!"

_**Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste  
Tu te marchaste con mis besos, con mis besos y mis sueños  
Y este corazón esta latiendo cada vez mas lento  
Estoy sintiendo en mis adentros como el fuego no se apago**_

"No te atreverías" Ulrich le dijo

"Vete Ulrich"

"No, no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches" le dijo "Yo se que tu tampoco puedes dormir con todo lo que nos esta pasando"

Yumi se rió "Si como no" le dijo sarcásticamente "Ulrich, yo he podido dormir súper bien!" le mintió "Ahora vete!"

"Yumi, deja de mentirme" Ulrich dijo desesperadamente "Se que tu vida a sido un verdadero infierno desde que cortamos" le dijo

Yumi suspiro, sintió lagrimas correr por sus mejillas "Por que me haces esto Ulrich?" le pregunto "Por que no me dejas en paz, ya hablamos de esto!"

"Quieres saber por que no te dejo en paz?" le pregunto "Por que se que me amas, y yo también te amo, y solo quiero que estemos juntos otra vez!"

"No Ulrich, ya te dije! No puedo regresar contigo"

"Yumi, yo se que lo que hice es inaceptable, especialmente por que no me forzaron a hacerlo... pero en realidad estoy arrepentido, y te juro que no lo voy a volver a hacer"

'Ya perdónalo!' una voz le dijo 'No, no lo perdones, si te hizo esto que te asegura que no te lo va a volver a hacer en el futuro?' otra voz le pregunto "Ulrich... yo..."

_**Como calmar esta profunda obsesión  
Como le explico a mi alma que se termino  
Me estoy volviendo loco por ti**_

Ulrich puso su dedo sobre sus labios "No, no digas nada, solo piénsalo" le dijo "Si decides perdonarme, me vas a hacer el chico mas feliz del mundo, pero si no me perdonas, voy a dejar de insistirte"

'Lo perdonare?' se pregunto Yumi a si misma 'Una parte de mi quiere perdonarte Ulrich, pero cada vez que me decido a hacerlo, otra parte de mi se apodera y me detiene' pensó

_**Que hasta en mis sueños te veo  
Sin ti yo me muero**_

_Odd se acerco a Halyn y la tomo del brazo "Halyn, puedo hablar contigo?" le pregunto_

_Halyn volteo a verlo "Claro, que pasa?"_

_"Vamos a hablar a otro lugar"_

_Se la llevo a un lugar aislado de la escuela"Que sucede Odd?" Halyn le pregunto_

_"Tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante" le dijo_

_Halyn sonrío "Sobre que?"_

_Odd dudo sobre lo que le iba a decir "Sobre... nosotros"_

_"Nosotros? Que con nosotros?" Halyn le pregunto confundida_

_"No se como decírtelo Halyn..."_

_"Decirme que Odd?" le pregunto _

_"Me... um... me gustas mucho" le dijo finalmente_

_Halyn no sabia que hacer, solo se quedo ahí parada viéndolo con cara de asombro_

_"Lo siento" Odd le dijo "Probablemente no querías escuchar eso" le dijo desesperadamente "Solo pretende que nada paso, que no te dije nada" le dijo mientras caminaba por un lado de ella, pero paro cuando sintió que lo agarro "Espera un momento Odd" le dijo, el volteo y en ese instante sus labios se conectaron en un beso_

_"HALYN!"_

_Inmediatamente Halyn se alejo de Odd y volteo a ver a su hermano "Haru, que haces aquí?"_

Fue cuando Odd despertó, se medio levanto de la cama y volteo a ver la hora, 2:30 am. Se estiro y se levanto de la cama 'Ese fue el mejor sueño que he tenido en toda mi vida' pensó al voltear a ver la cama de Ulrich "Donde andará Ulrich a esta hora?" se pregunto, encogió sus hombros 'Bueno, esto ya es oficial: me gusta Halyn... pero su tonto hermano tenia que arruinar mi sueño' pensó al salir de su cuarto

Mientras se dirigía hacia afuera alguien llamo su nombre. Volteo a todos lados, y vio una sombra parada en un esquina "Quien esta ahí?" pregunto

"Soy yo Odd" dijo la persona mientras se dirigía hacia el, revelando ser Halyn

"Halyn, que haces levantada a estas horas?" le pregunto Odd

"Tenia sed, aparte, no podía dormir" le contesto "Y tu, que haces despierto"

"Tampoco puedo dormir" le dijo "Voy a caminar un rato alla afuera

"Esta bien, te veo mañana" le dijo

"Al menos" Odd dijo para que no se fuera "que quieras hacerme compañía"

Halyn pensó por un minuto

"Claro que si estas cansada..."

Halyn lo detuvo "No, claro que te acompañare" le dijo

'Espero que Haru no arruine este momento también' pensó Odd al recordar su sueño

"Odd?"

Odd volvió a la realidad "Perdón, vamos" tomo la mano de Halyn y se dirigió hacia la noche estrellada

Los dos caminaban sin rumbo alguno cuando Odd decidió hablar "Halyn?"

"Hmm?" fue todo lo que dijo mientras admiraba las estrellas

"Tu sabes por que no le caigo bien a tu hermano?"

Halyn le dio su atención "Por que dices eso Odd?"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que el me trata muy diferente que a los demás"

'Si se por que, por que cree que me gustas" pensó "Y tiene toda la razón, me gustas mucho'

"Halyn?"

"Odd, debe ser tu imaginación" le dijo

Odd decidió no hablar mas de tema "Te quieres sentar?" le pregunto, ya estaban en el bosque

Halyn cabeceó y se sentó en el piso, Odd se sentó también y volteo a ver a Halyn, quien observaba con admiración a las estrellas de nuevo "Son hermosas" dijo

"No tan hermosas como tu" Odd dijo "Oh, no dije eso fuerte?' pensó, volteo hacia Halyn quien tenia una expresión de asombro

"Que... que me dijiste?" le pregunto

"Odd no sabia que hacer, no podía decir nada "Yo... um..."

Halyn se le acerco "Esta bien" le dijo mientras abrazaba su brazo "No te preocupes" le dijo, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Odd

'Esto es bueno... muy bueno para ser verdad' pensó mientras se recostaba jalando a Halyn encima de el. La abrazo y los dos siguieron admirando las estrellas.

_**Sigue ardiendo...  
Mientras exista el amor...  
No se apago el amor...**_

"Mejor me voy" dijo Ulrich "Te veo mañana?" le dijo

"Ulrich, espera!" Yumi decidió olvidar todo en ese instante y lo beso "No te vayas! No me dejes sola" le dijo "Quédate conmigo esta noche"

Ulrich la abrazo "Estas segura que quieres que me quede?" le pregunto

Yumi cabeceó "Vamos a olvidar todo solo por esta noche" le dijo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso de nuevo

**Al Siguiente Día:**

Haru se dirigía al cuarto de Jeremy, se paro en frente y empezó a golpear la puerta

"Ya voy!" Jeremy grito mientras se ponía sus lentes, al abrir la puerta Haru lo agarro de su camisa "Donde demonios esta Odd?" le pregunto

"Odd? Debe estar en su cuarto" Jeremy le dijo mientras trataba de safarse de el

"No esta en su cuarto, y tampoco esta Halyn... que coincidencia no?" pregunto con sarcasmo, mientras lo soltaba

"Que? Crees que estén juntos?" le pregunto a Haru

"No, no creo... se que están juntos" le dijo

"Cálmate, deja me doy un baño, y voy a ayudarte a buscarlos" Jeremy dijo

"BAÑO!" grito "No hay tiempo para eso, Halyn es mi responsabilidad, y esta alla afuera con Odd!"

"Esta bien, iremos a buscarlos a la factoría primero" le dijo

Yumi se movió un poco mientras dormía, causando que Ulrich se despertara. Se estiro y sonrío al ver a Yumi, un momento después, sonó la alarma y Yumi estiro el brazo para apagarla, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Ulrich.

"Buenos días" Ulrich dijo

Yumi se levanto de la cama "Ulrich, que haces aquí?"

Ulrich se confundió "Como que hago aquí? Tu me dijiste que me quedara contigo anoche"

Yumi recordó todo lo que había pasado anoche "Claro, perdón" le dijo "Pero tienes que irte ya"

Ulrich se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a ella "Esta bien, pero por favor piensa de lo que te dije anoche"

Yumi cabeceó "Lo haré Ulrich"

Ulrich la beso y camino hacia la ventana "Te veo en la escuela" le dijo, y salió

Yumi suspiro "Que hago?" se pregunto "Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, extrañaba pasar el tiempo con el" Camino hacia el baño y cerro la puerta "Ya se lo que tengo que hacer" dijo con determinación mientras acomodaba la temperatura del agua

Aelita salió de su cuarto justo a tiempo para ver a Jeremy siguiendo a Haru "Que pasa?" le pregunto

Jeremy paro un instante para tomarla de la mano "Vamos, te explico en el camino"

Cuándo llegaron al bosque, a Haru casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Halyn y a Odd dormidos abrazándose

"No me gusta nada esta situación" dijo Jeremy

Aelita cabeceó "Si, las cosas se van a poner horribles"

Haru camino hacia ellos furioso, los sacudió mientras gritaba "QUIERO UNA EXPICACION AHORA MISMO!"

**A/N: **_Ahí lo tienen, el cuarto capitulo, oh y la canción que use en este chapter le pertenece a RBD. Bueno, díganme que piensan en un review :)_


	5. Problemas

**):_Primero que nada, perdón por no escribir mas pronto_ :(**

**A/N:** _No lo van a creer! El viernes 13 de enero RBD vino a Dallas a dar una sesión de autógrafos... lo malo? QUE CANCELARON TODO gracias a la gente que no se sabe controlar! Bueno eso y también porque no se organizaron bien. Yo me conformaba con verlos de lejos (sobre todo a Christopher :) La única que los vio de lejos fue mi hermana... no es justo por que ella dijo que mejor se iba a ir al carro a esperarme y en vez de hacer eso se metió a Wal-Mart y ahí fue donde los vio (bueno, me alegro por ella) Pero pues no se pudo, pero eso si, cuando vengan a dar el concierto en marzo, yo voy a estar en primera fila! Bueno ya me voy a callar y los voy a dejar leer._

_**Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews:** sarck0fag0s, Palin Mounet, Tomoyuki Sasaki, luis062693, calm89, Sango Dark, Yumi Lyoko15, GotichGirl, y HikariTakaishi._

**Sólo Quédate En Silencio  
Capitulo 5: Problemas  
Por: Japanime Girl**

Cuándo llegaron al bosque, a Haru casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Halyn y a Odd dormidos abrazándose

"No me gusta nada esta situación" dijo Jeremy

Aelita cabeceó "Si, las cosas se van a poner horribles"

Haru camino hacia ellos furioso, los sacudió mientras gritaba "QUIERO UNA EXPICACION AHORA MISMO!"

Odd fue el primero en despertar, miro a su alrededor, sus ojos medio cerrados y pregunto "Quien esta gritando?"

Haru lo agarro de la camisa de su pijama "Yo te diré quien grita!" le dijo enojado mientras lo sacudía "Que crees que estas haciendo con mi hermana?"

"Tu hermana?" Odd pregunto confundido, aun medio dormido para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor

"No te hagas el inocente Odd!" Haru dijo "Esta sentada a tu lado!"

Odd volteo su cabeza y vio a Halyn levantándose del piso "Haru, deja de hacer el oso, suéltalo!" dijo ella

"Jeremy, haz algo antes de que lo mate!" Aelita le dijo

Odd parpadeo varias veces 'Ya me acorde! Halyn y yo nos quedamos dormidos aquí en el bosque' pensó "Mira Haru, no se que este pasando por tu mente, pero no es lo que parece" le dijo Odd a Haru

"Que quieres que haga?" Jeremy le pregunto a Aelita "Haru me mata antes de que pueda acercarme"

Antes de que Aelita pudiera decir algo, el celular de Jeremy timbro "Bueno?"

"Jeremy, donde están? Los estoy buscando por todos lados"dijo la voz de Ulrich

"Ulrich.. estamos en el bosque, íbamos hacia la fabrica pero..."

"Que paso? Ataco XANA?" Ulrich pregunto preocupado

"No, XANA no a atacado, pero si tenemos un pequeño problema" dijo Jeremy

Ulrich se confundió "Problema?" pregunto

"Si, Haru esta a punto de matar a Odd"

"Vaya sorpresa!" dijo Ulrich sarcásticamente "Lo a estado tratando de matar desde que lo conoció! Necesitan ayuda?"

"Este..." Jeremy volteo a ver la escena

"Mira Haru, suéltame y vamos a hablar las cosas!" Odd dijo tratando de calmarlo

"Si Haru, cálmate!" dijo Halyn "Suéltalo y hablamos"

"Tu no te metas Halyn!" Haru le dijo y volteo a ver a Odd de nuevo "Cuando termine contigo, ni tu perro te va a conocer!"

"e..esperate un minuto!" dijo Odd asustado "Cálmate! No tienes porque ponerte violento!"

"YA COLMASTE MI PACIENCIA HARU! SUELTALO YA!" Halyn grito

Cuando Ulrich escucho a Halyn gritar, se rió nerviosamente "Um... creo que ya esta todo bajo control, no Jeremy?"

Jeremy cabeceo aun sabiendo que Ulrich no lo vio "Si, te... veo después" dijo Jeremy y colgó

Haru estaba asombrado "Halyn.. que.. por que me gritas así? Que tienes?" Haru pregunto mientras soltaba a Odd

"Quieres saber que tengo? Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto" dijo Halyn

"Y yo te dije que iba a tratar de no sobre protejerte"

"Pues no estas tratando muy bien que digamos!" Halyn volteo a ver a los otros "Lo siento mucho chicos, tengo que ir a hablar con mi hermano" dijo "Odd luego hablamos"

"Eso si lo permito!" dijo Haru

Halyn solo lo agarro y se lo llevo hacia la escuela

"Eso fue... interesante" dijo Jeremy

"Si, quien iba a pensar que Halyn pudiera gritar así!" exclamo Aelita

Odd se rió "Si, ahora ya se que no debo hacerla enojar!"

"Bueno, ahora si me voy a dar un baño" dijo Jeremy

"Un baño!" dijo Odd mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la escuela "Esa es una buena idea! Los veo después!"

"Bueno... este, hay que irnos también" dijo Jeremy "No queremos llegar tarde a clase" empezó a caminar

"Jeremy"

Jeremy volteo a ver a Aelita "Que pasa Aelita?"

"Quiero hablar contigo..." dijo "Sobre lo de anoche"

Jeremy se sonrojo un poco 'Casi le digo a Aelita que me gusta' pensó "Este... que tal si mejor vamos a darnos un baño y después hablamos?" sugirió

"Oh... claro, como tu digas" dijo Aelita un poco triste

"HARU! Estas loco? Casi matas al pobre Odd de un infarto! En que estabas pensando!"

"YO?" Haru pregunto "En que estabas pensando _tu_? Por que te saliste de tu cuarto en la madrugada!"

Halyn suspiro "OK, lo admito. En eso tienes razón, no debí haberlo hecho!"

"Bueno, al menos lo aceptas"

Halyn volteo a ver a su hermano "Estas enojado?"

"No quiero verte cerca de el Halyn!" Haru dijo

Halyn salto de su asiento "QUE? Estas loco! Tu no puedes prohibirme nada! No eres mi padre!"

"Lo se, pero soy tu hermano y nuestro padre me dijo que te cuidara" dijo Haru "Y eso es lo que esto haciendo"

"Cuidarme?" Halyn pregunto enojada "No gracias, yo puedo cuidarme sola! Yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, no soy una niñita de cuatro años!"

Antes de que Haru pudiera contestarle, Halyn salió de estampida del cuarto

Yumi termino de cepillarse el pelo y salió de su cuarto 'Hoy es el día!' pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras 'Lo tengo decidido'

"Yumi, el desayuno ya esta listo! No vas a desayunar?" pregunto la madre de Yumi

"Lo siento mamá, me tengo que ir" dijo Yumi "Tengo algo importante que hacer"

Yumi tomo su mochila y salió corriendo antes de que su mamá pudiera decir algo mas

"No hay nada mas refrescante que un baño después de una larga mañana" exclamó Odd mientras se dirigía a su cuarto "Oye, de que estoy hablando? Aun es de mañana"

"Odd"

Odd volteo hacia tras "Yo no he hecho..." paro al ver quien estaba parada al lado de Jim "Sam?"

"Hola Odd!"

Jim volteo a verlos "Ya veo que se conocen, eso esta perfecto!" dijo al poner a Samantha enfrente de Odd

Odd se rasco la cabeza "Por que?"

"Por que así puedes mostrarle la escuela a Samantha" dijo Jim y se fue

"Odd?" dijo Sam al acercarse a el "Me extrañaste?" le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba

"Uh... este.." Odd se escapo de su abrazo "Que haces aquí?" le pregunto

"Como que que hago aquí?" pregunto Sam, saco un papel de su bolsa y se lo mostró "De ahora en adelante, yo voy a estudiar aquí" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Y eres muy suertudo" le dijo

"Suertudo?" Odd pregunto

"Si, mira" le mostró su horario "Estamos en la misma clase!" le dijo

"Ya veo..." dijo Odd

"Bueno?" Sam tomo a Odd del brazo "Que empiece el tour!" dijo

Halyn salió de los cuartos justo a tiempo para ver a Odd y Sam caminando hacia la cafetería "Odd?" se pregunto "Pero... quien es ella?"

"Hola Halyn" al ver que Halyn no le respondió Yumi volteo a ver que tenia a Halyn tan entretenida

"La conoces?" le pregunto a Yumi

"Si... es... uh... como te digo... una... vieja amiga de Odd" dijo Yumi rápidamente

"Y al decir amiga te refieres a..." Halyn pregunto buscando un mejor respuesta

"Halyn, creo que no soy la mas indicada para decírtelo" dijo Yumi "Esto es algo de lo que Odd y tu tiene que hablar"

"Claro, tienes razón, ademas" agrego Halyn "No es que me importe" dijo

"Claro" dijo Yumi sarcásticamente "Oye, no has visto a Ulrich?" le pregunto

"No le he visto desde ayer, por que?" pregunto Halyn

"Nada de importancia" dijo Yumi

Esta vez fue Halyn la que dijo "Claro" sarcásticamente

"Hola chicas!"

"Hola Jeremy"

Jeremy volteo a ver a Halyn "Como estas?" le pregunto

"Mal" dijo Halyn "Ya me voy, tengo algo que hacer" se dio una media vuelta y se fue

"Dije algo malo?" le pregunto a Yumi

Yumi sacudió su cabeza y apunto hacia donde estaba Odd con Sam

Jeremy se sorprendió "Ese Odd, nunca va a cambiar" dijo

"Yo solo espero que sepa lo que esta haciendo" dijo Yumi

Voltearon a verlo otra vez, pero esta vez Odd se dirigía hacia ellos "Chicos! Escóndanme!" les suplico

"Que tienes?" pregunto Jeremy

"Es Sam! No me deja en paz!" dijo Odd

"Como que no te deja en paz?" pregunto Yumi "Que tu no eres el que la esta persiguiendo a ella?"

"No, ya no se que hacer para que me deje tranquilo" en eso vio que Sam salió del baño "Oh no, ahí esta! Escóndanme!" dijo al pararse atrás de Yumi

"Que esta haciendo aquí?" Jeremy pregunto

"De ahora en adelante va a estudiar aquí" dijo Odd

"Odd!" Yumi dijo "Si ella va a estudiar aquí, no vas a poder esconderte de ella todo el tiempo" dijo "Ademas, seguro esta en el mismo salón que ustedes, o me equivocó?" pregunto

"Yumi tiene razón, solo dile que le caes bien como amiga, y asunto arreglado!" dijo Jeremy

"Mira quien habla de asuntos arreglados, apuesto a que no le has dicho a Aelita que la quieres!" dijo Odd

Jeremy se sonrojo "Bueno... este.. en... en esas ando..." se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer "Oye, no cambies el tema!" Jeremy dijo

"Oigan, hablando de "gustar" Odd, tienes que hablar con Halyn, te vio con Sam hoy y se puso como triste" dijo Yumi

"Si vas a tener que aclarar esto antes de que algo mal pase" dijo Jeremy

"Hoy no es mi día!" dijo y se fue a hablar con Sam

"Bueno, yo voy a buscar a Ulrich, tu no sabes donde esta?" Yumi le pregunto a Jeremy

"No, pero checa en su cuarto, tal vez ahí este" le dijo

"OK, bueno nos vemos mas tarde!"

"Bye" Jeremy miro a su alrededor Donde estará Aelita?' se pregunto. De repente la vio entrar a la cafetería 'Por que soy tan cobarde?' se pregunto "Estaba a punto de decirle anoche" dijo "Por que no puedo decírselo ahora?" 'Mejor me cayo y voy a desayunar... quien sabe tal vez me aviente a decírselo ahí' pensó y entro a la cafetería

"Sissi! Por favor! Ya déjame en paz!"

"Pero Ulrich! Ya note que tu y Yumi están muy alejados" le dijo "Solo darme una oportunidad para..."

Ulrich la interrumpió "NO!"

"Por que?" Sissi dijo un poco molesta "Dame una sola razón!" le exigió

"Ah, quieres una razón?" pregunto Ulrich "Bueno te la diré YO... AMO... A YUMI!" dijo casi gritando "Ahora sal de mi cuarto"

Sissi se pesco de su cuello "Yo podría cambiar eso!" le dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su pelo

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, los dos voltearon a ver a Yumi parada ahí

"Yumi!"

Yumi sintió que le partía el corazón 'Te lo dije' le dijo una voz en su interior 'Te dije que iba a volver a hacerlo!' "Perdón, interrumpo algo?" dijo, les dio la espalda para que no la vieran llorar 'Deja que te explique' dijo otra voz

"No Yumi! Te lo puedo explicar todo!" dijo Ulrich desesperadamente mientras trataba de quitarse a Sissi de encima "Sissi..."

"NO!" Yumi grito al voltear a verlo, ya no le importaba que la vieran llorar "No quiero mas explicaciones Ulrich!" le dijo "Yo vine aquí a decirte que te perdonaba, pero ya veo que no te importa" le dijo

"Yumi!"

"Cállate! No te quiero volver a ver" se dio media vuelta y se fue

"Vez Ulrich!" dijo Sissi "No le importas! Solo mira como te trata!"

Ulrich estaba enojado, agarro a Sissi y la arrojo hacia afuera "Sissi! Acabas de arruinar mi vida por completo Esta era la ultima oportunidad que tenia para que Yumi me perdonara, y tu lo arruinaste todo!" dijo en una voz peligrosa "No quiero que te me acerques, no se de lo que seria capaz!" le dijo a cerro la puerta

**A/N: **_Otra vez mil disculpas por no actualizar mas rápido. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo (y que le hayan entendido no se traducir muy bien :) Espero actualizar pronto_


	6. Juntos

_**A/N:** El final esta cerca... mi historia pasara a la historia: en el capitulo 10 o nueve. Bueno eso era todo..._

_**Gracias por los**** reviews:**_

_**Palin Mounet:**Ahora si no me tarde en actualizar :p_

_**Yumi Lyoko15:** Bueno espero que te guste este chapter:)_

_**sarck0fag0s:** Si, regrese.. no pensaste que ya no iba a actualizar verdad?_

**Sólo Quédate En Silencio  
Capitulo 6: Juntos  
Por: Japanime Girl**

Aelita estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería, tenedor en mano, jugando con la comida. Aun estaba triste y desilusionada por lo que había pasado hace un rato. Jeremy no quiso decir ni una palabra de lo que habían estado hablando la noche anterior. 'Tal vez se arrepintió. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le gusto' Estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que no noto el momento en que Jeremy se sentó frente a ella.

"Aelita, necesito hablar contigo" le dijo, al ver que no le contesto, tomo la mano de ella "Estas bien?" le pregunto

Fue entonces que Aelita se percato de su presencia "Jeremy!" se sonrojo al notar que Jeremy tenia su mano en la suya "n..no te había notado" le dijo

Jeremy le sonrío "Aelita, necesitamos hablar" le dijo nuevamente

"Sobre que?" le pregunto ilusionada

"De lo que estábamos platicando anoche, ya no tuve tiempo de decirte lo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo" le dijo "Pero..."

'Por que siempre tiene que haber un "pero"?' se pregunto Aelita "Pero que?" Aelita le pregunto

"No quiero que este sea el lugar donde te diga lo que te quiero decir" le soltó la mano "Terminemos de desayunar y luego vamos al bosque y ahí platicaremos"

Aelita cabeceo "Esta bien"

"Por fin! Terminamos el tour" Odd le informo a Sam

"Ya! Tan rápido?" pregunto Sam "El tiempo se va volando cuando estoy contigo Odd" Sam dijo abrazándolo

"Uh.. Sam, espera" Odd la empujo

"Que pasa?"

"Como te digo... lo que pasa es que... bueno, lo que trato de decir es..." 'Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé' pensó Odd

"Odd, lo que sea dímelo" Sam le dijo "Yo te voy a entender"

Odd la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia la banca "Siéntate... quiero decirte algo que yo creo no te va a gustar" dijo "Mira Sam, hubo un tiempo en que yo.. pense que te quería..."

Sam lo interrumpió "Quería? Quieres decir que ya no te gusto?"

"No Sam" le dijo

Sam se levanto de la banca "No lo puedo creer! Sigues siendo el mismo de antes!" le dijo

Odd sacudió la cabeza "No Sam, ya no soy igual que antes, es por eso que te dije esto!"

"No me digas que... hay otra! Me remplazaste por otra!" le reclamo

"Sam, tu y yo nunca fuimos nada, si hubo un beso, pero hasta ahí quedo"

"Pero yo pensé que ese beso se había significado algo para ti!" Sam dijo "Pero déjame te digo algo, yo no te voy a dejar ir así tan fácil! Voy a luchar por ti"

"Sam no tiene caso..."

"Si, si tiene mucho caso, no voy a dejar que nadie me quite al chavo que me gusta. Y ya te dije, voy a luchar por ti empezando ahorita mismo" lo agarro y le planto un beso en la boca

Odd rápidamente se separo de ella "Sam! Estas loca! Por favor no hagas las cosas mas difícil" le dijo

Sam se dejo caer al suelo "Es que, yo te quiero Odd y hace unos minutos pensé que tu también me querías"

Odd se hinco frente a ella "Samantha, tu me caes muy bien, y creo que podemos a llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, pero hasta ahí" le dijo "Perdóname, yo se que todo lo que estas sufriendo en este momento es por mi culpa" "Nunca debí haberte besado ese día" la tomo de los brazos y la levanto "Entonces, amigos?" le pregunto

"Solo dime una cosa" le dijo "Si hay otra verdad?" le pregunto

"Sam..."

"Contéstame! Hay otra si o no?"

Odd volteo su mirada hacia el suelo "Si" le dijo

"Era todo lo que quería saber" dijo se dio media vuelta "Lo siento Odd, pero no puedo ser amiga de alguien que quiero" dijo y se fue

Odd dejo escapar un largo suspiro "Pobre Sam, sufriendo por mi culpa" se dijo

Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Halyn cuando vio a Yumi saliendo de su clase "Hey Yumi!"

Yumi vio a Odd y se dirigió hacia el "Que paso Odd, ya hablaste con Samantha?" le pregunto

"Si, no fue nada fácil! Esta muy molesta conmigo..." paro al ver los ojos de Yumi "Estabas llorando?" le pregunto "Por que?"

"Yo... no.. no estaba llorando, es tu imaginación"

"Yumi, no lo niegues, tus ojos están rojos e hinchados!" le dijo "Es por Ulrich?"

Yumi dejo caer aun mas lagrimas "Si" dijo

"Que hizo ahora?" le pregunto

"Hoy... fui a buscarlo a su cuarto para decirle que lo perdonaba" dijo "Le iba a dar otra oportunidad y lo encuentro en su cuarto con Sissi!"

"No me digas que..." Odd se imagino lo peor "que estaban haciendo?" Odd le pregunto temerosamente

"Sissi lo tenia abrazado... y..." Yumi no sabia que decir "La verdad, no se exactamente lo que paso" dijo al sentarse en la banca

"Yumi, perdona que me meta en lo que no me importa pero, no crees que deberías dejarlo que te explicara?" le pregunto "Digo, todos en esta escuela sabemos que Sissi anda detrás de Ulrich desde que empezamos a estudiar en esta escuela, y también sabemos que Ulrich no soporta a Sissi. Entonces dime tu por que crees que Ulrich estaba con Sissi en su cuarto. Seguramente Sissi, siendo la tipa que es, se coló al cuarto de nosotros!" le dijo

Yumi pensó un poco lo que le dijo "Puede que tengas razón..." se limpio sus lagrimas "Que tonta soy! Debí haber hablado con Ulrich antes de cometer la tontería de decirle que no lo quería volver a ver!" se levanto de la banca "Voy a buscarlo, tengo que hablar con el!" empezo a correr hacia los dormitorios "Gracias Odd!"

"Buena suerte" dijo Odd

"A ti te andaba buscando!" dijo una voz

Odd volteo a ver a Haru parado atrás de el "Haru! No me mates!" bromeo Odd

"Que chistoso! Quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente!" le dijo

"Esta bien, sirve que yo también te explicó algunas cosas que tal vez anden rodando por la escuela acerca de mi" le dijo

"OK, empieza tu" Haru dijo al sentarse en la banca

Odd se sentó enseguida de el "Haru, yo he andado con todas las chavas del octavo año, y algunas del noveno también" le dijo

Haru se le quedo viendo con cara de asombro "con... con todas?" le pregunto

"Si pero eso no es lo peor" le dijo

"Me da miedo preguntar pero... que es lo peor?"

"Lo peor fue que algunas veces anduve con dos a la misma vez"

Haru salto de la banca "Estas loco? Así pretendes andar con mi hermana!"

"No... Haru yo ya cambie, y mucho" Odd le aseguro "Y nunca haría esas tonterías otra vez!"

"Como se que me estas diciendo la verdad? Si ya hiciste eso quien me asegura que no se lo harás a mi hermana!" Haru pregunto un poco molesto

"Hace unos minutos estaba platicando con una chava que se llama Samantha, ella pensaba que yo la queria"

"Eso que tiene que ver!" Haru pregunto

"Espera, deja que te explique" Odd le dijo "Bueno, el caso es que yo le dije que ella no me gustaba mas que como una amiga porque la que en verdad me atare y mucho es tu hermana Odd dijo "Ahora dime, si fuera todavía el mismo de antes hubiera cortado así a Sam? No! Hubiera andado con las dos al mismo tiempo!"

"En eso tienes razón" dijo Haru

"Entonces... esta todo aclarado?" le pregunto

"Si, pero no creas que no te voy a estar vigilando" Haru le dijo

"Tu haz lo que creas necesario" Odd dijo "Y tu, de que me querías hablar?" pregunto

"Bueno en parte quería hablar contigo acerca de todo lo que me acabas de decir"

"Y la otra parte?" Odd pregunto

"Simplemente que si..." dijo Haru

"Si?" pregunto Odd confundido

"Si, me va a doler mucho perder a Halyn pero..."

Odd lo interrumpió "Espera un segundo, como que vas a perder a Halyn?" le pregunto "Me estas confundiendo mucho Haru"

"OK, déjame explicarte mejor, yo se que tu piensas que no me caes bien y todo eso, pero en realidad tu me caes muy bien. Lo que pasa es que tu eres el primero en el que mi hermana se fija y pues no he sabido controlarme. Toda la vida la veo como a mi hermanita pero pues creo que ya dejo de ser la niñita que era antes" dijo Haru

"Déjame ver si te entendí bien, yo soy el primero en el que Halyn se a fijado?" le pregunto, Haru cabeceo "Y en que manera vas a perderla?"

"Si tu y ella se hacen novios, ella ya no me va a decir nada, ella y yo somos mas que hermanos, somos amigos también y..."

Odd volvió a interrumpirlo "Por eso no quieres que me le acerque?" Odd pregunto "Haru, pase lo que pase Halyn nunca va a dejar de ser tu hermana... o hermanita, ni yo ni nadie puede separar a dos hermanos de sangre. Y no va a dejar de hablarte nada mas por que tenga novio"

"Tienes razón." Haru dijo "Entonces en eso quedamos, tienes mi permiso para andar con ella, pero te voy a estar vigilando!" Haru dijo

"De verdad?" Odd pregunto

"Si" Haru dijo "Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo clase en cinco minutos" se volteo para irse

"Haru, antes de que te vayas!"

"Que pasa?"

"Esto quiere decir que ya somos amigos?" le pregunto

"Odd... siempre lo fuimos" Haru dijo y se fue

"Con amigos como el, quien quiere enemigos!" exclamo Odd "Bueno ahora si voy a buscar a Halyn"

Aelita y Jeremy estaban caminando por el bosque, ninguno de ellos había dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron de la cafetería. De repente Jeremy detuvo a Aelita "Espera"

"Que ocurre Jeremy?" Aelita le pregunto

"Ya llevamos mucho tiempo caminando, creo que ya es tiempo de que te diga lo que te quiero decir" Jeremy dijo

"Esta bien, te escucho" Aelita dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo

Jeremy se hinco frente a ella "Aelita, hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte esto, pero nunca había tenido el valor suficiente. Y ayer que estaba a punto de decírtelo Jim me interrumpió. Pero ahora te lo voy a decir pase lo que pase"

Aelita le sonrió "Decirme que?" le pregunto ansiosa

"Desde que te conocí he sentido algo muy especial por ti... mi vida cambio por completo, dime que estoy loco pero creo que cuando te vi por primera vez, me enamore de ti.. Aelita..." tomo su mano "quieres.. quieres ser mi novia?"

Aelita dejo caer lagrimas de emoción "Claro que si!" exclamo y lo abrazo "Jeremy, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de escucharte decir eso" le dijo

"En serio?" el pregunto

Aelita lo soltó "Si, la verdad es que yo también me enamore de ti" le dijo.

Jeremy sonrió, le acaricio la mejilla y se acerco a ella... siguió acercándose hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Minuto después Jeremy se separo de ella y le pregunto "Le decimos a los demás que ya andamos?"

Aelita pensó por un instante "Si pero..." se acerco a el "después" dijo y lo volvió a besar

Yumi llego al cuarto de Ulrich y toco la puerta

"Lárgate Sissi, ya te dije que no me volvieras a dirigir la palabra" grito Ulrich desde adentro

Yumi abrió la puerta "No soy Sissi" dijo

Ulrich rápidamente se levanto de la cama "Yumi! Que haces aquí?" le pregunto

"Puedo pasar?" le pregunto. Ulrich la tomo de la mano y cerro la puerta "Hable con Odd" Yumi dijo "Y me hizo ver que estuve mal en no dejarte que me explicaras lo que estaba pasando"

"Sissi entro a mi cuarto mientras yo me estaba bañando, cuando llegue ella ya estaba aquí es por eso que la encontraste aquí" Ulrich le dijo "Yumi, tienes que saber que a la única que amo es a ti, yo nunca tendré ojos para otra mas que para ti"

"Ulrich perdóname por no dejar que me explicaras antes" Yumi dijo "Hubiera ahorrado la angustia que pasamos los dos estas horas"

"Yumi, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte! El que debería pedir perdón soy yo, fui un estúpido al enredarme con Sissi"

"Sabes que, mejor ya no hay que hablar de eso" Yumi dijo

"Entonces..." Ulrich empezó pero antes de que terminara Yumi lo beso "Claro que te perdono" le dijo

"Yumi, me has hecho el chavo mas feliz del mundo, gracias te juro que nunca mas te haré sufrir como lo hice" le dijo y la beso

_**A/N: **Bueno ahí tienen el sexto capitulo! Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado... ahora tengo que traducirlo al ingles! Saben creo que es mas fácil Así, escribirlo en español primero y traducirlo al ingles después... bueno los dejo, hasta el otro capitulo!_


End file.
